Shine Days
Performed by: LiSA Lyrics: Maeda Jun Music Composition: Maeda Jun Music Arrangement: Hikari Shuuyou Romaji = Kinou mita yume wa mou wasurete shimatta kedo Konno kodou wa mada doki doki shiteru yo POKETTO ni arittake no KOIN wo tsumekonde miru Kakato wo narashi semai heya wo deyou Saa hashirinukero Kinou to kyou Mada minu mirai he to Go! Kakemei wo okoshi ni ikou Yume wo kanae ni ikou Kakedashitara doko made mo ikou AINSHUTAIN no riron mo bukkowashite tsukisusumou Aru hareta hi ni deatta tabibito wa itta Kono saki ni wa areta daichi dakedo Sonna koto yori kono doro darake no kutsu wo Aratte yaritai Zutto issho dakara Saa koko kara wa jibun to no shoubu Tatoe hitori demo Grow! Itsu made mo Kids no mama ja onaka ga suichau yo! Dekireba kokoro no mama ni ikou Ookina chizu wo egakou Hate wa atashitachi shidai Mugendai da yo Donna hi ga kite mo itsu demo kono kobushi wo kazashite I'm a sunshine Kumo no kirema kara sashikomu yo Yawaraka na Beam! Oiteku yo Guzu na yatsu wa Sugu soko ni Shouki no yokan Saa hashirinukero Kinou to kyou Mada minu mirai he to Go! Kakumei wo okoshi ni iku yo? Are you ready to go, baby? Kimetara mou mayowazu ni iku yo AINSHUTAIN no riron mo bukkowashite tsukisusumu Atashitachi wa minna Dazzling sunshine Ikou Monster sunshine Kutte kakatte yarun da We are sunshine Kumo no kirema kara sasu Yume wo kanaeru hikari Shine Days |-| English = I've already forgotten everything about yesterday's dream But my heart is still beating fast I'll try to cram all my coins into my pockets I'll click my heels and leave this tiny room! Come! Run past yesterday and today towards an unseen future! Go! Let's go start a revolution! Let's go make our dreams come true! When we start running let's go anywhere! We'll even break Einstein's theories so let's push forward! The traveler that I met the day the sky cleared up said, "Beyond this point is a wasteland" But because of that I want to clean these muddy shoes Since we'll be together forever Come! It's a battle with yourself from here on out. Even if you're alone Grow! Forever like kids we hunger for it! Whenever we can let's go with our hearts! Let's draw a giant map! In the end it's up to us for all infinity No matter what the day brings hold your hands up high I'm sunshine! From the rifts in the clouds Emanates a gentle beam! I'll leave you behind you indecisive person! Soon there you'll see a way to win Come! Run past yesterday and today towards an unseen future! Go! Aren't we going to start a revolution? Are you ready to go, baby? When we set our minds to it we'll go without anymore hesitation We'll even break Einstein's theories and push forward! We're all Dazzling sunshine Let's go! Monster sunshine I'll get you worked up We are sunshine! From the rifts in the clouds Shines a light that can make dreams come true. Shine days Category:Lyrics Category:Keep The Beats Category:Girls Dead Monster